Monsters
'Monsters & Zombies '''was a single-camera supernatural Teen Sitcom, which was created by David O'Peterson. The series was first announced in early 2013, with casting starting, March 27 of that year. Filming for the two episodes began on August 1 until September 30 2013. M&Z was planned to be released on January 23, 2014, and producers had confirmed this date. However in 2015, Disney Channel announced they cancelled the sitcom, after poor interests from fans. This left, 26 episodes, un-produced and not filmed. It stars Skai Jackson, Luke Benward and others. Production Monsters & Villains first came about in early 2010, by David O'Peterson, who first thought the sitcom would be turned into a animated 5-part story. Soon, after three years, in 2013, O'Peterson stated M&Z is a great idea, and is destined to become a sitcom. On February 1, 2013, Disney picked up the series for two episodes, and casting was announced to begin on March 27, 2013. Casting Casting began in March 2013. Skai and Luke, along with unknown few others, all auditioned and got the part. Jackson and Benward were also casted as the lead roles. It was Speculated, Raven-Symoné and Selena Gomez were asked to be the writers of the sitcom, but declined. Show Synopsis Monsters & Villians (or M&Z for short) follows the dramatic lives of teens, enrolling at Shockville Secondary School, finding new friends and standing up from themselves! Characters Andie Bills - (Skai Jackson) - one of the Zombies - Very shy! Dylan Jacobs - (Luke Benward) - one of the Monsters - Can sing - a bit of an overachiever. Sasha Ferris - (TBA) - A zombie with Style! - can act really well! Peterson Riley - (TBA) - Scary monster, who enjoys travelling under little children's beds.... Kelly - (TBA) - Zombie geek - Has a mega crush on Dylan Jacobs! Mrs. Vampire - (TBA) - A Zombie teacher who loves sucking blood.... Iblis - (TBA) - Human - Enemy of both Zombies and monsters... Ryder Terris - (TBA) - Zombie Hottie - Crushes on Sasha... Davidson - (TBA) - Monster geek! Mysterious Gamer22 - (TBA) - Mystery hacker who enrolls at Shockville High. Coach - (TBA) - Very mean and rude and strict Alan - (TBA) - Nerdy Zombie - Not very good at socializing! Steven Drew - (TBA) - Bad boy Zombie - Jealous of Ryder! Rachel - (TBA) - Zombie - A mean backstabber! Winston - (TBA) - A Smart monster-teen eager to impress his best-friends! Charlie - (TBA) - Nasty, evil Teenage monster - looking for trouble and love! '''Recurring Characters ' Justin Smalls - (TBA) - Student with attitude! Mrs. Tall - (TBA) - Posh Zombie, who loves English, very much! Filming Filming for the two episodes began from, August 1 to September 30 2013. Crossover In 2014, there were many rumors and speculations that, Monsters and Zombies and My Babysitter's A Vampire uniting for a special crossover special, with the plot about, Ethan, Benny, Sarah, Rory and Erica joining forces with Shockville High's Monsters and Zombies to stop an evil force called 'the triangle' destructing earth. This was confirmed by Disney, and filming was supposed to start in early 2015, but was cancelled, due to unknown reasons.